The Punisher: Let the Punishment begin
by Evil Pope 2005
Summary: The Punisher has been targeted by several crime lords, and must now stop them and their hired hands, one bullet at a time. Rated R for Violence and Language.


Disclaimer-I do not own the punisher or anything about it..

In a world, ruled by coruption, I'm the judge, I'm the jury, and I'm the executer. I play by no man's rules, except my own. I stand for justice, I stand against crime. I am The Punisher..

..Let the punishment begin!

At heart, the world has never changed.. It has always been corupt.. although we may try to hide it.. it will always show itself.. and when it does.. it will be punished...

I will protect the innocent, and punish the evil.. My family was wiped out in a mob hit, so I hit back.. that is why I do, what I do..

The Punisher

Let the Punishment begin!

Frank sat on a cold bench in the middle of central park, near Cleapatra's Needle. After a few hours, he began to walk the paths, he headed up, towards the Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir. He passed that and made his way to the Conservatory Gardens. It was just a walk, he wasn't searching for crime, just thinking about his family. Flash backs of that horrible day filled his head.

"HELP!" The a scraming woman cried. It came from the Museum of the City of New York. He rushed there quickly, and wastched a a pale man, with a brown trench coat, and ski mask held a gun to a woman's head.

"Give me ya purse." It sounded like he said. Frank was unarmed so he would have to stop him, without wepons. Frank ran over and kicked the man to the ground. As he did the woman hid behind a tree in fear.

"D'you know who ya messin' wit?" The theif said as the vigalante held him on the ground with his leg.

"No, but i don't care." Frank said coldly as he took the gun and blew a hole through the man's head, then he turned to the hiding woman, "Go home". Then he turned and headed to his rundown appartment.

In the morning he began walking the streets, punishing crime. It was raining hard, and the streets were almost flooded. As cars drove by, water drenched those who walked beside them. Frank was drenched as he reached 135th street. There was a chopshop that needed punishing. Frank was armed with a pump shotgun and two .50 cal semiautomatic pistols. He also had several charges.

The chopshop was a very small, brick building with one door in the front. It was also used to smuggle drugs in the trunks of stolen cars. Frank killed everyone he saw, and when he left there were over 80 dead. He planted a charge in every car with drugs in the trunk, and most likely all the cars were destroyed. As he left the building, they blew. There was a tall coated man waiting for Frank outside. He was looking downward, and seemed to mumble to himself. He also had a green baseball cap on. Frank couldn't seen his face, just the top of his cap.

He looked up, and stared into Frank's eyes. The man's eyes were different colors, one blue and the other somewhat dark red. His face was mangled, and he was missing his nose. Several large scars were visable along his neck. He head only a top row of teeth and his jaw was fake, made of some metal. The red eye rolled lifelessly inside the man's socket. It was obviously fake.

"He, he, hello, Puniser." The man said, having trouble pronouncing words,"Huw is you taday?"

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Frank asked.

"M, m, me name? Cull me the executiner." He answered.

"What are you talking about. I don't have time for this." Frank said.

"I, I is here ta kill you." The man, referring to himself as the Executioner said(Nothing in his dialog is a typo. It is all meant to be), taking an Automatic Shotgun, out from under his long jacket. He quickly aimed, and fired at Frank. He had a shaky arm, and instead hit the Chopshop behind Frank.

Frank upholstered one of his pistols, and fired at "The Executioner". It was a perfect shot, in the chest, but "The Executioner" Was unharmed.

"Hey, "Executioner" who came up with that name?"

"You, won't ba laughin son. Afta I kill you." He said angrily, firing again, and again missing. It had been an odd day in New York, because there were no cars, as far as Frank could tell, so he was surprised when one passed them. When it was completly past, "The Executioner"(Poorly named, i know. It was late) was gone. Frank looked towards the car. The "Executioner" stood on to, firing a machine gun he had probably gotten from the car, because another man stuck his head out the window and began firing the shotgun the "Executioner" had.

Frank fired back, with his pistols, but did nothing to the car, or either men. He read the license plate so he could find the car later. It was: DTH2PNSH. It was suspicious, but didn't mean what it sounded like: Death to punish(If it meant anything about the Punisher it would have an R at the end, being Death to Punisher).

Frank pursued them, until 111th and 3rd(111th street and 3rd avenue. I'm not sure if i typed it correctly) where they got away. Frank hadn't show any sign of injury, although he was shot once in the leg.

After searching for the car, DTH2PNSH. It was a fake license plate, and Frank got nowhere, although he found out about the "Executer". He escaped from the mental institute on long island, and made his way to New York. He was a normal man, until a car crash where his wife and three children died. He was saved by technology, but his mind was ruined, and he was insane. When he gets angry at someone his my doesn't function right and he blames that person for his family's death, so he pursues that person hoping to have his revenge. He must have been manipulated to attack me, frank thought to himself.

After several days of waiting, the maniac, showed up at Frank's apartment. Frank met him outside.

"I didn't kill your family, go back to the institute."

"O, of curse you didn't. I killed tat person a time ago. I've been hired by da man who freed me to kill you."

"Freed you?" Frank asked.

"Yes, she freed me to kill you. She said she'd let me go, ta kill da persin who killed me family, if I kill you." The Maniac replied, laughing retardedly.

"Who is, she?"

"Like i'd tull you if I knowed." The "Executioner" replied, as he drew two .45 cal Machine Pistols and began firing at Frank. He jumped out of the way, and made his way to The "Executioner". He got behind him, and grabbed him. Then Frank held a Pistol to his head.

"Lets talk." Frank said."How did you overcome your anger problem?"

"I had a vary dangerus, and advinced surgery, on my brain." He pulled off his hat and revealed that he was hiding the fact that the top of hid head was metal. There was not skin at the top, only a metal plate."Of course, I survived and realized who's fault it was that my family died."

"And who is that?" Frank asked.

"H, He is the man in the other car. My whole family died, and I was deformed. He, he got away with only a scratch."

"He lost his legs, testicles, basically the whole crotch, and one arm." Frank said, remembering the information he got on the man.

"But I lost my family, and me face was wrecked." He cried, trying to break free from the Punisher's Grasp. "Please! Don't kill me! Send ma back ta da institute!"

"To late." Frank said as he pulled the trigger. The man, his true name was Thomas Gryphon. He was a genius, and a scientist before the accident. Some thought he would have an amazing statue of himself right in the middle of Central Park and an equally amazing funeral, but he didn't, he died like a criminal. Crime was the thing he tried to prevent with his new technologies. The once noble man's blood covered the street briefly, until the rain washed it away. Frank looked at the body for a few seconds then left. He walked into his apartment, and went to sleep. His assassin was killed, so he didn't care about the rest of the day.

Frank was not done yet, so the next few days, he searched for the car that aided Thomas, And he wanted to find out who "she" was.

He learned of a drug shipment coming in at Trinity Cemetery. The drugs would be kept in caskets, brought in by hearses. Frank was hidden in the shadows, as night fall approached and three hearses pulled in. Ten men wearing black trench coats, and black glasses left the vehicles, and began to talk. After a while they each went to there hearse and took the heavy caskets out. The first casket was filled with cocaine, and the others with Money. This is when Frank decided to make his move. He lept up from behind a Tombstone and began firing at the men with a machine gun. After he thought all of them were dead, he emptied the caskets, and burned the drugs and money. Then he loaded the caskets with the bodies. Three in each, then burned them also, but something didn't add up. Frank realized one was still alive. The living man fired at frank, with a Sniper Rifle, from behind a Tombstone and got frank three times in the back. Luckily frank was wearing heavy body armor, and survived. The other man wasn't as lucky. Frank turned around and blew the man to pieces with a grenade. He noticed that all of the license plates were the same: DTH2PNSH. Just then, the police arrived. Frank hid and watched the police, radio an ambulance. One said, "I can't wait till the Punisher, is finally caught. He'll get the chair for sure. The other night he killed my brother in the park, sick bastard."

Frank got the newspaper several days later. He made the front page:

Punisher Slaughters Ten Men at Trinity Cemetery.

Frank was still clueless about, "she". For the next week, he kept looking for a car with the license plate, DTH2PNSH, but found nothing. New York was quiet for a while, but i didn't last long.

There was a robbery at Federal Res. Bank. Fifty men, and sixty-seven hostages. Frank considered it easy, however he was wrong. As he got there, already twenty-five hostages were killed, and the robbers threatened to kill two every hour until their demands were met: 50 grand in unmarked bills, a helicopter to escape in, and The Punisher. They planned this to kill him. He barged in through the front entry, and quickly picked off twenty-three men, using his Automatic shotgun. He made his way to the vaults, where he met an old foe...


End file.
